pokemon el daño de el corazon
by xenahort x
Summary: ash regresa de sus aventras en la region de kalos a casa donde le espera una sorpresa que le cambiara la vida a el y a sus pokemon, mientras un maal del mundo antiguo empieza a renacer generando que nuestros heoes tengan que revvir un pasado desconocido, podra ash descubrir quien es y adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo?descubranlo aqui,advertencia contiene yuri y semipkfilia explicitos.
1. ash regreso a casa

Todos los derechos de pokemon pertenecen a nintendo , esta es una historia original no tomar por verdadera.

En esta versión pikachu, charizard, pigeot y swellow son mujeres.

Mi inspiración vino con la fan fiction de kachorro-sama un deseo de amor.

Semipokefilia y yuri asegurados.

Pokemon fan fiction un error por la ira/un deseo de amor/un corazón nuevo:

Ash ha regresado a casa después de años y con la edad de 16 sus vecinas pensaban que no habían visto a tan hermoso varón en pueblo paleta cosa que no agradaba a sus Pokemon incluyendo a su vieja amiga charizard.(están en lenguaje Pokemon)

-"esas liliputs en celo, ojala se ahoguen" – pensó pikachu- mi amo no puede sentirse peor.

-Claro que se siente mal, pila con patas,su primera novia y ahora esta en jotho en concursos por un estúpido contrato- dijo charizard- a mi me gustaría que al menos una chica se enamorara de el, con lo guapo que es.

-tu ni hables tu tsundere asesina piromanica- dijo pikachu- nada puede detener su amor por serena.

\- esa niña tsundere misty seria una buena pareja para el-dijo el bulbasaur- tal vez?

-Claro si en realidad a ash le cayera bien-dijo con sarcasmo charizard-piensalo bien bulbasaur , mejor la amable chica pecho grande que lo llevo a la victoria en la batalla de la frontera.

-¡may eso si no!-grito pikachu- ¡yo prefiero morir antes que dejar mi amor salga con una puta de pecho grande si solo fuera humana¡

-pikachu-dice el azabache a su amiga empezando a llorar de nuevo.- cálmate, bulbasaur y charizard están calmados, no tienes que chillar amiga.

-cálmate pila con patas, no vez lo que le ocurrió- dijo charizard-ahora está llorando de nuevo.

-chicos ya llegamos-dijo bastante deprimido-a casa, "te extraño serena".

Nuestro héroe llega a su casa cuando oye la voz de alguien familiar.

-ash-san!- dijo cierta entrenadora de cuerpo medio agraciado, con una copa BB que estaba demasiado ajustada en un traje de baño escolar, tenía un pelo largo de color naranja atado con dos coletas- soy yo Misty, que te parece mi nuevo look, amigo.

-Mi-Mi-Misty como has es-es-es-estado-dijo Ash volteando su mirada para que no lo viera su amiga líder de gimnasio- mira amiga este no es el mejor momento.

-(lenguaje Pokemon) escucha estúpida mi ash a sufrido demasiado ya!-dijo furiosa pikachu-mira tonta plancha….

-callate pikachu-grito un pájaro desde los cielos-toma ataque ala.

-¡anda! Es pigeot-dijo la amiga de ash- cuanto tiempo-dijo acariciando a la ave-ash no estas… ¡estas llorando!

-¡ni hablar un entrenador no llora!-grito con lágrimas ash- ¡no sabes lo que he pasado!

-Ash cariño que sucedió- dijo Misty- que paso con la chica hada loca- dijo con rabia la amiga del azabache- ¡acaso esa pokefilica te abandono! Dime donde esta para matarla, que no sabe que fue tu primer amor- dijo con un tic en el ojo y su vena en la cara que detallaba un enojo superior a el que tuvo cuando conocio a la chica- ¡me las va a pagar!.

-no, no me dejo tuvo que ir a jotho para un concurso, lo ultimo que me dio fue un beso de despedida-dijo avergonsado-mi primer beso.

-(en lenguaje Pokemon)¿¡su primer que!?-grito charizard-¡esa maldita, le robo su primer beso y ahora lo abandona la matare lo juro!

-¡cálmate!- grito pigeot-yo no creo que ella sea mala, después de todo es el primer amor del amo.

-(en lenguaje normal) y eso- dijo Misty con una gota de sudor en la frente-creo que tu amiga charizard se puso de rabia, mejor vamos a tu casa.

A pesar de la pequeña rabieta de charizard los tres entraron a la casa donde una señora adulta que aparentaba tener 29 años y un busto de tamaño DD los esperaba.

-Ash mi amor estas, y tu Misty y pikachu, cuanto han crecido en estos años soy yo delia-dijo la madre de Ash- cariño vinieron a visitarte.

-quien kaa-san?-dijo el azabache-si Misty es la que me visito.

-mejor entren y por favor guarden a sus Pokemon, no quiero ningún destroso-dijo delia con una sonrisa que las diosas envidiarían-que te visita desde jotho.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con la persona que menos querían ver, una rubia platinada de pecho DD que parecían luchar por salir de la blusa medio escotada que llevaba, la cual iba en juego con una falda negra oscura que sintonizaba con sus zapatos, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta quien era se hecho en brasos de ash para la rabia de pikachu y Misty.

-¡ASH! lo lamento tanto no debi dejarte, por favor vuelve conmigo mi amor-dijo la rubia- te extraño demasiado, te necesito conmigo.

-SERENA calmate-dijo un chico con gafas bastante estraño, que usaba ropa azul y un overol por encima de estos-lo vas a ahogar.

-si serena tranquila, Clemont tiene razón-dijo una niña de 10 años que estaba en ese lugar- no es asi dendene.

-den dendene-dijo una rata marrona en el corralito de la niña-(traducción) claro Bonnie.

-¡SERENA!-dijo Misty con un aura asesina brillando(cosa que solo ash noto)-Como te atreves a tocarlo-grito la rubia-¡le rompes el corazón y ahora lo seduces, perra!-dijo empujándola-me las pagaras-dijo sacando una pokebola-DITTO SAL AHORA.

-DIIIII-dijo el Pokemon-(traducción)por fin una lucha.

-¡Que es eso!-grito serena-.

-DITTO usa cambia genero-ordeno la entrenadora-en esa chica.

-SERENA-dijo ash empujándola-ALEJATE.

-¡NO ASH!

Nuestro héroe quedo en medio del ataque del DITTO siendo expuesto a una luz brillante que termino cubriéndolo y explotando en una nube de humo, cuando se disipo se vio a una mujer de 16 años de pechos enormes que le crecían cada minuto y pelo largo de color azabache que le llegaba al cuello y ropa obviamente masculina le cubria el cuerpo.

-que-que paso-dijo la chica cuyo pecho tenia el tamaño de una sandia gigante- eso dolió -dijo antes de desmayarse.

-¡ASH! –gritaron todos los presentes incluyendo Pokemon-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Serena antes de desmayarse con delia.

-pika pika piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-griito pikachu-(traducción) ash cariño ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CONTINUARA


	2. gary, un horrible descubrimiento

Todos los derechos de Pokemon pertenecen a nintendo, esta es una historia original no tomar por verdadera.

En esta versión pikachu, charizard, pigeot y swellow son mujeres.

Mi inspiración vino con la fan fiction de kachorro-sama un deseo de amor.

Semipokefilia y Yuri asegurados.

bien ahora que la introducción está hecha comencemos

Capítulo 2:

Ash empieza a despertar en la casa kétchup, donde se encuentra con un barullo bastante grande.

-como te atreviste a usar tal técnica sabiendo sus efectos-dijo una voz masculina que sonaba bastante enojada – ¿al menos podrías intentar revertir sus efectos?

-no, no puedo-dijo una voz femenina suave que sonaba muy arrepentida-ya lo he intentado con mis Pokemon, dos de ellos fueron cambiados de genero mientras estaba capturando a DITTO, no se revierte.

-¡qué era lo que querías hacerme!-grito una voz que le sonaba muy dulce-¡yo no te he hecho nada!

-¡le rompiste el corazón perra!-grito la voz femenina anterior solo que muy enojada-no pienso dejar que le hagas daño mientras yo esté cerca suyo.

-¿Clemont que es una perra?-dijo la voz de una niña-suena divertido.

-hehehehe ehh Bonnie no es algo que debas saber-dijo la voz masculina con nerviosismo-¡y ustedes dos ayuden a la señora Delia!

-¿Delia?-dijo Ash con una especie de cansancio- ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ash-dijeron todos con preocupación.

En ese momento Ash recordó que paso hasta este entonces y se empezó a pararse, entonces sintió algo raro, pesado, pero menos alto, su pelo le cubría la… ¡¿espera su pelo?!

Advertencia de escena ecchi

-que paso-dijo con una voz que no era la suya- y esta voz, ¿y mamá? Y porque me creció el pelo-dijo pasando sus manos por el pecho y sintiendo un par de cosas duras que rebotaban-uhm que es esto-dijo sosteniendo su pecho y girándolos- por qué se siente también-dijo mientras empezaba a gemir-esto… se …siente…muy…bien…aahhhhhh-djo mientras se sentía muy estraña- que…que es esto , me siento increible.

Fin de escena ecchi

-ASH, basta-dijo Delia-¡eres mi hijo no pienso dejar que te conviertas en una pervertida ninfómana!

-que,que paso que me ocurrió, porque me veo como una mujer.

-sí, es que… Ash… tal vez… te haya transformado en una mujer-dijo con pena Misty- ¿por qué te metiste en medio?- dijo ella con rabia- te estaba vengando amigo, ella te lastimo no te merece para nada.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito la recién convertida en mujer tan fuerte que se oyó en la batalla de la frontera-ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA PESADA-dijo quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa-son-son-son-son PECHOSSSSSSSS.

-hijo, estas bien-pregunto delia- tenemos que llevarte con Samuel él sabrá cómo arreglar este problema-dijo sosteniendo a su "hija" que no podía creer lo que le paso.

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak junto a su sobrino Gary 10 minutos después seguían sin entender lo que paso, debido a que en su vida jamás había visto y/u oído sobre un ataque cambia género.

-mira delia no creo que sea posible que un Pokemon pueda cambiarle el género a un humano –dijo oak- aunque le digo la chica que le ayuda es muy hermosa, sabes si quieres puedes tomar un café y luego podríamos ir a mi casa…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJO SAMUEL VIEJO LIBIDINOSO!-dijo Delia mientras le daba un enorme golpe que le asesto a Oak-ES MI HIJA ASI QUE SI LA TOCAS YO TE MATO-dijo mientras aparecia un aura asesina tan poderosa que hasta pikachu la noto.

-¡pika pika chuuuuuuuuuuuu!-grito pikachu con una tacleada de voltios-(traducción) toca a mi maestra y yo te asesinare me entiendes.

-ESTUPIDO OAK TOCA A ASH Y YO TE MATARE-dijo Misty con un golpe que mataría a un demonio de un ataque- podría a ser necesario que use a DITTO en ti me entendiste.

-augh-dijo Oak estampado en una pared por los ataques de las 3 mujeres- lo creeré cuando lo vea-dijo cuándo se logró liberar.

-bien DITTO yo te elijo-dijo Misty mientras crea lanzaba una pokebola que en donde estaba el más odiado Pokemon de ella-ahora necesito un sujeto de pruebas.-dijo mirando a serena la cual, se aterro.

-que tal yo, que les parece-dijo Gary asustando a Misty y sorprendiendo a todos- si se preguntan porque, solo les diré que tengo 3 razones; 1 no va a ocurrirme nada, 2 siempre me he preguntado cómo podría entender a las chicas y 3 si mi mejor amigo se convirtió en entrenadora yo quiero ayudarle poniéndome a mí mismo en su situación y quien sabe tal vez hacerlo/a mi novia y tener una ci…-dijo interrumpiéndose en medio debido a un golpe de una serena que de repente se volvió agresiva-.

-no te atrevas a tocar a mi novio, sucio pervertido-dijo furiosa serena la cual termino en la pared debido a un golpe de Misty-.

-TU NO ERES NI SERAS SU NOVIA MIENTRAS YO RESPIRE-grito el doble de furiosa Misty-TU SERAS EL SUJETO PERFECTO DITTO USA CAMBIA GENERO EN SERENA.

-DITTOOOOOOOOOOO- grito el Pokemon (a partir de ahora cada vez que se hable en lenguaje Pokemon lo pondré directamente en escrito entre asteriscos)-*demostrare que soy un Pokemon imparable*.

-NO DITTO-dijo Ash mientras miraba a DITTO y su mano empezó a brillar -¡ALTO, NO ATAQUES A SERENA!

-*SI PRINCESA **Por qué yo la tengo que obedecer*-dijo DITTO sin poder atacar a Serena- *Bueno ya que no puedo atacarla le saltare encima*

En eso DITTO salto sobre Serena y Gary, mientas eso ocurría Gary rápidamente empujo a Serena generando que DITTO con su habilidad CAMBIA GENERO le golpee a él, inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a cambiar pero a diferencia de Ash su cuerpo se volvió más alto, empezó a crecer su pecho hasta alcanzar una talla E (la cual es menor a el pecho FF de Ash hasta en eso Gary es inferior) , su pelo llego a la cintura y su cara se empezó a formar tan femenina como la de Ash , cuando la transformación termino había una chica hermosa de pelo rubio platinado con un hermoso cuerpo vistiendo las ropas de Gary las cuales estaban muy ajustadas cosa que causo un derrame nasal clase 3 a Clemont y a Ash , cosa que puso rabioso a Misty, Delia y (cosa rara) a Oak quien los golpeo a los dos por excitarse viendo a su sobrino causando un golpe/atactrueno/patada/ataque ala /lanzallamas/rayo solar/puñetazo.

-no toques a Ash/*no toques a Ash*-dijeron los presentes-.

-abuelo, ¿qué me paso?-dijo Gary- espera, ¡esta es mi voz! nooooooooooooooo- dijo la recién convertida Gary- yo no quiero ser una mujer-dijo llorando la entrenadora-noooooo.

-Gary-dijo Ash llorando también-lo-losiento tanto mi amigo te entiendo.

-*o sea que era verdad*-dijo bulbasor- *Ash se transformó en una mujer hermosa en verdad, no me arrepiento de disparar ese rayo solar contra Oak*

-*nunca dude de ti amiga*-dijo pigeot-*es preciosa, no es asi*

-*te lo dije Charizard*-dijo pikachu-*pikachu 1 piro tsundere 0*

-* odio admitirlo pila con patas*-dijo charizard-*pero tenias razón*

Advertencia de escena ecchi

-Gary, amiga, mira eres la más preciosa chica gb que he visto-dijo Ash acercándose a su amiga/o-

-ash no sé por qué pero esto se siente muy ajustado-dijo mientras su camisa se desgarraba dejando a simple vista sus grandes pechos que mostraban unos pezones levantados demostrando excitación- Ash…humm te necesito-dijo dándole un beso con la lengua a Ash el cual se empezó a excitar y respondió mientras su mano instintivamente se movio a su abdomen donde se acerco a su vagina-dame tu amor por favor-dijo la enamorada chica Gary-.

Escena ecchi terminada.

-¡ASH COMO TE ATREVES A HACER UN ACTO SEXUAL CON UNA CHICA QUE ES TU MEJOR AMIGO-dijo una enfurecida Delia mientras serena y Misty lloraban porque parecía que Gary les robo a ash y Clemont le tapaba los ojos a Boniee-TE PROHIBO QUE SEAS GAY MUCHACHITO.

-MAMA ESCUCHA TANTO GARY COMO YO SOMOS CHICAS AHORA ASI QUE SEOMOS HETEROSEXUALES-dijo una enfurecida ash-Y MIRA QUE PASE LO QUE PASE A MI ME GUSTARAN LAS MUJERES.

-¡CALLENSE!-grito el profesor Oak- necesito ver algo, Misty cuales pokemones tuyos se transformaron en hembras.

-pro…pro…profesor yo no los traigo conmigo-dijo una Misty que aún se secaba las lágrimas- ¿no sé por qué cree que los traigo conmigo?

-misty-dijo ash con una expresión que demostraba aún estaba enojada- ¿por qué rayos mientes? Se que traes a psiduck y a togetic contigo Misty.

-¿como lo sabias ash?-dijo Misty- bueno no tengo opción así que salgan amigos-dijo Misty sacando a sus anteriores pokemones machos- mire profesor.

-increíble-dijo Oak mientras le ponía una bata de laboratorio a su nieta-tus anteriores pokemones machos se volvieron completamente hembras.

-ya lo sé profesor, yo misma los revise-dijo Misty con una cara que demostraba que estaba Oak redundando-esto es molesto profesor

-ya, ya, calma misty solo necesito una prueba mas bulbasaur necesito que te transformes en una hembra.-dijo oak al pokemon – no es nada personal solo necesito esto-dio mientras arrancaba una hoja del Pokemon,justo después recibió un latigo sepa en su cara-comparare las dos muestras.

-bien solo si esta de acuerdo-dijo con precaución Misty- no volveré a dejar que otro amigo se vuelva hembra sin su permiso.

-*por que diablo quería ser una hembra?*- grito bulbasaur-*ese viejo pokefiico no conseguirá nada*

-imagino que bulbasaur cree que yo lo hago por algo que no mencionare frente a una niña-dijo Oak con una cara que expresaba cansancio- pero solo el ;de todos los Pokemon de ash tiene células que puedo remover y examinar de forma indolora, tal vez descubra como devolver a la normalidad a mi nieto y a Ash, bueno…

-*!lo hare por ash!*-dijo bulbasaur mirando a Oak al rostro-*solo por ash*

-bien haslo Misty-dijo Oak-usa cambia género en bulbasaur.

-¡ya oiste DITTO haslo!-dijo Misty-.

Ditto hiso caso a su maestra y ataco a bulbasaur el cual al instante se volvió hembra per antes de que el destello terminara oak arranco otra de las hojas de bulbasaur, el empezó a analizarlos y descubrió algo que le parecio aterrador, las células femeninas aparecían destruyendo y absorbiendo las células masculinas las cuales dejaban, en su mas simple definición,de existir.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no esto es imposible-dijo Oak cayendo aterrado- aquí s muestra que él, no, la bulbasaur de ash jamas fue macho, borra por completo el cromosoma XY y lo transforma en XX en este caso no puede regresar a la normalidad.

-¡QUÉ!-grito Serena-no es cierto o sí.

-que, que he hecho no es posible que yo haya transformado a mi mejor amigo en una mujer-dijo Misty con lágrimas en los ojos-ash, Gary lo lamento.

-no te preocupes Misty el abuelo sabrá como devolvernos a la normalidad.

30 minutos despues

-¿por qué tengo que vestir asi?- dijo llorando una chica pelinegra que se encontraba vistiendo una blusa negra que dejaba visible su ombligo mientras vestia una falda negra, junto a una mujer mayor que no pasa va de sus 29 la cual se veía enojada- mamá por que me obligas a vestir esta ropa.

-si señora kétchup entiendo su preocupación por ash pero yo..-dijo una pelinaranja la cual vestia un traje de cuerpo completo que apretaba por completo su cuerpo, pero antes de que terinara su frse reciio un coscorrón de parte de un anciano con bata blanca, se trataba obviamente de ash y Gary o las formas femeninas de las mismas junto a los amigos de ash, delia y el profesor oak.

-gary cállate y pruébate la ropa que te trajo delia me entendiste- dijo enojado oak- mientras sean mujeres no dejaremos que vistan de manera que los demás las crean locas-dijo mientras le asestaba otro coscorrón a la muchacha-.

-¡ITAAI! Abuelo eso duele-dijo Gary – mi cuerpo sigue sensible por el cambio de genero-"Y por la buenaza de Ash"pensó Gary sonrojándose para recibir otro coscorrón (y más fuerte) de su abuelo-¡ITAAAI! ABUELO PARA YA.

-¡TU ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ASH JOVENCITA, NI SE TE OCURRA CONTINUAR LO QUE HICIERON HACE 30 MINUTOS ME ENTENDISTE!-dijo un muy enojado profesor oak- delia tiene los nombres.

-si Samuel, Ash mira nosotros decidimos que por la condición de las 2 necesitaran nuevos nombres- dijo con una sonrisa angelical Delia- elegimos para ti el nombre Ashley y Gary-dijo delia mirándolo con esa misma sonrisa- te elegimos el nombre Mary para que conservaras algo de tu nombre, mañana los llevaremos a ciudad viridian para comprar ropa de su genero y tomarles medidas- y mirando a serena dijo- serena muchas gracias por darnos esas ropas las nacesitaban.

Mientras en hoenn

-jamas hablare-dijo una castaña de pechos grandes- prefiero morir a revelarles la ubicación de él.

-loca milktank espero que te guste lo que te va a pasar-dijo una mujer vestida de negro con un emblema oscuro- o mas bien lo que le pasara a EL-dijo mientras sujetaba a un Pokemon azulado con la apariencia de un niño pequeño y que tenia dos largos tentáculos en su cabeza de los cuales estaba siendo agarrado, lo cual genero una reacción furiosa en la chica.

-¡NO TOQUES A MANAPHY PERRA!-dijo con rabia la chica, que se noto que era May, un sus ojos se mostraba una ira superior a la de Rayquaza - ¡EL ES MI HIJO Y TE JURO QUE SI LO TOCAS ,ME LAS VAS A …!-dijo recibiendo una bofetada de la mujer.

-waaahahahahahahahahaha crees que tu puedes con mirage del team darkness yo controlare el árbol de la vida y como regalo toma esto chica estúpida-dijo mientas derramaba un liquido sobre manaphy el cual empezó a cambiar pareciéndose cadavez mas a un niño pequeño mientras solo podía gritar may.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡MANAPHY!-grito May mientras si libraba de las cadenas que la ataban y tacleaba a la villana tirando el segundo liquido que brillaba rosa- ¡NO LE HARAS LO MISMO QUE A MI COMPAÑERO!-le decía mientras era golpeada con fuerza en el estomago.

-mira que eres inútil-dijo a un hombre que tenia los ojos rosas- tu ataca a la ranger.

-si señora- dijo mientras sacaba a su Pokemon-swellow usa ataque ala sobre la mala persona.

en eso el recibió el ataque ala mientras el anterior manaphy hijo de May se le acercaba .

-kaa-san estas bien, kaa-san-dijo con miedo- ustedes…-dijo dándose la vuelta y viendo a las 2 personas- ¡LE HICIERON ESTO!-dijo con rabia mientras lanzaba dos chorros de agua muy poderosos sobre las personas- ¡tu swellow ayúdame!-dijo mientras agarraba a su madre una caja de las pociones azules mientras tiraba el resto del estante donde se encontraban.

-NOOO NO PODEMOS HACER MAS SUERO Y ESO ES LO ULTIMO QUE QUEDA-grito la líder del team darkness.

-swellow llevanos a kanto necesitamos a ese chico ash-dijo manaphy con la caja de el "suero" mientraslas otras se caian- corre rápido.

En eso salieron volando por la ventana mientras manaphy pensaba ash necesitamos tu ayuda.

Regresando a kanto.

-¡ash que te ocurre!- grito Misty mientras ash estaba desmayado-¡respondeme!

-may esta en problemas-dijo ash con los ojos vacíos y un tono neutro- debemos ayudarle…

En eso se vuelve a desmayar nuestra heroína en tanto que una figura vestida de azul y un lucario llegaban a el pueblo.

Espero que les guste subiré actualizaciones cuando me inspire si las quieren rápido dadme ideas en el review.


	3. clemont el pasado de delia

Todos los derechos de Pokemon pertenecen a nintendo, esta es una historia original no tomar por verdadera.

En esta versión pikachu, charizard, pigeot y swellow son mujeres.

Mi inspiración vino con la fan fiction de kachorro-sama un deseo de amor.

Semipokefilia y Yuri asegurados.

En esta línea temporal ash gana la liga kalos

Advertencia contiene lemon

bien ahora que la introducción está hecha comencemos

Capitulo 3

En ciudad verde 1 hora atras:

-onii-san –dicen unos niños pequeños junto con unas niñas que también se veian enojadas mientras le jalaban la bata-no te vayas oniisan.

-chicos solo es 1 DIA no se preocupen debo darle animos a ash-dijo un entrenador moreno y con bata de laboratorio, era obviamente brook el conquistador mas fallido de Pokemon(y pokefiico a mi parecer)- ash fue abandonado por primera vez asi que solo nosotros 3 iremos, verdad amira-chan, miku-chan.

-haaaiiiiiiii-dijieron dos niñas pequeñas que estaban al lado de brock- queremos conocer a ash-san dicen que es una legenda al batir la liga kalos con unan megaevolucion única-dijo miku-chan- , y que además vencio la batalla de la frontera sin un contrato con un legendario-dijo amira chan-¡es nuestro héroe!-dijieron las dos-¡y es amigo de oniisan!-.

-bueno, ¡a la carga!-dijo con un grito brook-a pueblo paleta.

70 minutos después:

-oniisan esta es su casa-dijo amira chan- es increíble.

-disculpa chicas ash no esta en su…-ve el laboratorio de oak-chicas ash debe estar allá.

-¡vamos!-dijeron las niñas-.

Mientras en el laboratorio oak:

-ashley, Ashley-dijo Misty mientras zarandeaba a ash- ash porfavor despierta Ash te necesito.

-to-to-todo esta girando ,me ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mareo-dijo ash antes de demasyarse.

-mira lo que hiciste Misty-dijo serena-la volviste a desmayar estúpida, además el es MI novio.

-pues yo lo acompañe por todo kanto jotho y aranja-dijo Misty a la defensiva-tu solo lo hiciste por kalos.

-yo lo ayude a mega evolucionar y contra yvental-dijo serena-.

-y yo contra las tres aves, ho oh ,salvar a latias , a vencer a entei y a detener a mewtwo mil veces

-y yo lo ayude a ganar una liga oficial, y contra zygarde-ataco serena-.

-supera esto-dijo Misty mientras se daba una nalgada- y esto-dijo mientras hacia rebotar sus atributos.

-pequeños en comparación con los mios-dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y hacia lo propio con sus atributos generando que Clemont y oak tuvieran una hemorragia de 3er grado mientras eran golpeados por mary y delia respectivamente -enana pechiplano.

-perra hada

-sirena flácida

-striper piromana-dijo misty mientras agarraba a serena y la golpeaba en el ojo- ¡toma esto!

-conque asi quieres jugar ehhh-dijo serena respondiéndole con un golpe en la cabeza.

Las chicas empezaron una pelea en la cual cada una golpeaba a la otra y no notaron a un chico que le tapaba los ojos a dos niñas pequeñas y que miraba la escena con cara de pervertido sin remedio (brock) y mientras el pervertido miraba (y los demás se tapaban los ojos para evitar ver la pelea) cuando serena "por accidente" golpeo a Misty en un pecho haciendo que esta soltara un gemido que brook confundio con un gemido de placer.

-vaya Misty no sabia que eres masoquista-dijo por idiota brook-

Misty interrumpe la pelea y empieza a mirar a brook con un alma asesina y los ojos en negro

-BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-dijo fuertemente Misty golpeando a brock mientras aparecia un cartelito que decía "ataque furia"(a partir de ahora cuando un humano haga un ataque Pokemon pondré esto en comentarios)-¡BAKA ESTUPIDO! ¡PERVERTIDO SIN REMEDIO! DATE POR MUERTO.

-dios mi cabeza-dijo ash sujetándose el cráneo y dándose cuenta de la situación- misty calmate lo vas a matar-decian serena y delia que estaban sujetando a Misty- BASTA MISTY-dijo Ashley ya despierta-no vayas a matar a brook-dijo seriamente deteniendo el puño de Misty "el ataque golpea 4 veces daño crítico"

-ash, ¿Cuándo despertaste?

-hace como 5 minutos , por qué golpeaste a Broock y a MI NOVIA -dijo mientras serena se ponía roja de vergüenza-espero que no hayas…

-hola hermosura-decia brook en su estúpida pose clásica de conquista ( . ) mirando a Ashley- me salvaste la vida y yo te quiero pedir por eso que salgamos en un paseo romántico atravez de el bosque para conocernos mejor-dijo mientras Misty, serena, clemont, delia, oak, y mary miraban con vergüenza ajena y bonnie se compadecía de ash- vámonos a caminar mientras esta tauros loca se pierde de furia…-dijo antes de que ash le diera un golpe muy veloz "Ashley usa mach punch"y noqueaba a brook.

-que soy una queeeeeeeeeeeee?-dijo Misty arrastrando las palabras a el bobo que estaba en el piso que se empezaba a empapar de sudor "Misty usa amenaza defensa de brook disminuye"- TE VOY A MATAR-dijo mientras brillaban sus manos débilmente "Misty usa garra dragon" Misty empezó a lanzar varios golpes a brook los cuales parecía que aplastaban el pecho del líder de gimnasio.-COMO TE ATREVEZ A TRATAR DE CONQUISTARLA ESTUPIDO- dijo mientras le lanzaba una patada brillando en azul su pierna "Misty usa cola agua daño critico"

-MISTY-dijo enojada Ashley mientras brook caia al piso del techo- ya conoces a brook como puedes ser tan…tan… como un gyrados.

-YO NO SOY UN GYRADOS

-PERO TE COMPORTAS COMO UNO

-ASH TIENE RAZON –dijo serena-TE ESTA COMPORTANDO DE MANERA IRRACIONAL MISTY

-esperen un minuto dijieron ash-dijieron unas gemelitas que miraron a la chica-tu eres el entrenador de leyendas ash; una mujer! –dijieron con una mirada de expectaciones cumplidas- SSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron mientras ahogaban a ahs mediante preguntas

-hey brook –le dijo Misty al oído al quasi cadaver-no le digas nada a tus hermanitas

-espera como sabes que son mis hermanitas-dijo en un suspiro brock

-lo intuí, escucha en la noche te voy a explicar algo grave, solo te dire que la chica que la estúpida kaliana (ergo de kalos), no se equivoco al llamar ash a la chica hermosa de pechos perfectos que te salvo-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo-y la chica de pelo largo y anaranjado es Gary el campeón de kanto.

-espera… de que…-dijo brock antes de decir algo que se arrepentiría-¿misty acaso eres lesbiana?-dijo mientras era golpeado con mucha fuerza en el estomago "misty usa golpe certero brock a caído"

-quieres ser mi oneesama, tu y brook harian muy buena pareja, me dejas ver a tu pikachu, y a tu goodra y a tu charizar y a tu greninja, y a tu bayleaf y a tu…-decían rápidamente las gemelas mientras asficiaban a Ashley que estaba acorralada a una pared-podrias ser nuestra oneesama (en caso de no saber japonés oneesama quiere decir hermana mayor)

Afuera del laboratorio del profesor oak

-niñas dejen a la pobre mujer en paz-dijo una chica de pelo azul con un lucario detenia a las chicas y se le hacercaba a Ashley-estas bien pequeña?

-Violet-dijo Misty incrédula-no estabas en ciudad rusboro grabando una película

-lo estaba-dijo con una sonrisa la actriz violet-estas bien-le dijo a ash mientras esta asentia

-entonces que te trae a pueblo paleta-dijo Misty-es raro que una actriz como tu venga a un pueblo tan insignificante.

-OYE-dijieron Ashley,delia,mary y oak.

-es que –dijo violet con lagrimas en los ojos-daisy se robo el gimnasio de kaasan-dijo empezando a llorar- dijo que les tocaba a ellas por derecho de nacimiento debido a que yo me volvi actriz y tu eres la menor y lo convirtió en un gimnasio tipo hielo rompiendo el legado de mamá y como viajo alrededor del mundo encontró pokemones tipo hielo demasiado poderosos oneesama y yo la enfrentamos y yo incluso use a mi poderoso lucario pero perdimos y ahora firmo un contrato que declara que ninguna de las 3 podemos reclamar el gimnasio-dijo llorando desesperadamente-solo conozco a tu amigo ash que a viajado tanto como ellas y solo el podría vencerla.

-pero…ash-dijo Misty empezando a llorar también hasta que vio algo que la puso de nuevo de mal humor-¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Es que el moreno se aprovecho de la desconsolada violet para abrasarla y empesar a consolarla (y a seducirla)

-preciosura una hermosura como tu no debería llorar debido a que se le rompería el corazón hasta el Pokemon de las pesadillas.

-darkrai? Pero si el es muy majo-dijo ash-el es muy…-se quedo callado mientras el y sus amigos (y las hemanas de brook ) sostenían a Misty para evitar que asesinara a brook "ash, Bonnie, charizard, oak, mary, clemont usan constricion"

En la noche:

-gracias Samuel por permitirnos quedarnos en tu casa dijo delia recordando lo que le paso a su casa.

************************************flaskback*************************************

Violet y brook estaban abrazados y juntos, brook estaba consolando a violet mientras Misty estaba siendo retenida por 5 personas y un pokemon para evitar que brook terminara muerto por un arranque de ira de la ex maestra de gimnasio que se veía muy furiosa ( . /pokemon/images/a/a0/Scary_ /revision/latest?cb=20120128180955), mientras dijieron cada uno:

-donde será que vi esa hermosa carita tuya amiga-dijo brook – "que importa es la mas preciosa muchacha de el mundo"

-bueno tal vez sea que hago película con contenido para adutos-dijo violet con sonrojos-"pero no me importaría hacer una contigo"

-entonces eres kumako la estrella de corazón de tauros-dijo dijo brook sorprendido-"vaya con razón se me hacia familiar" eres mi artista adulta favorita cariño.

-Clemont que es una estrella de videos para adultos?-dijo con cautela Bonnie junto a las hermanas menores de brook-

-queeeeeeeeeeeee?-dijo Clemont-no es algo que unas niñas pequeñas deban saber jajajjajajajaja-dijo nervioso dandose cuenta tarde de lo que habia hecho-ups creo que yo….

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-dijieron todos los que sujetaban a Misty se iban bolando por los aires, Clemont había soltado a Misty "misty usa velocidad extrema se libra de constriccion".

-¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKK!-dijo Misty - no toques a mi hermana me entendiste.

-pero misty Es mi fan incluso me conoce por mi nombre de actriz…no se porque creo que meti la pata-dijo violet-de que hago videos para adultos

-espera-dijo Misty en lo que se llama espera de asesinato –¿brook viste a mi hermana desnuda besando con otras personas?

-pues kumako nunca llegaba a eso ella jamas fue pgrabada besando a otras personas, olo co algunas prendas que faltaban, por donde yo se que he visto cada una de sus peliculas-dijo brook dando se cuenta tadre de su error-¿misty que te sucede?

-brook date por muerto-dijo Misty sacando la pokebola de su temible gyrados-gyrados yo te elijo amiga.

-espera Misty que me vas a hacer-dijo brook nervioso empezando a retroceder-¿ash, chicos podrían por favor deterner a Misty?

-brook como tu amiga te digo –dijo Ashley-CORRE IDIOTA CORRE.

Y brook haciéndole caso a su amiga empezó a correr mientras Misty y su gyrados persegirlo por todo pueblo paleta llegando a la casa de ash donde termino acorralado por la exlíder de gimnasio.

-¿algunas ultimas palabras brook?

-¡¿porque me quieres matar?!

-Porque viste a mi oneesama desnuda pervertido sin remedio-dijo furiosa Misty-.

-"estoy lista para pelear"-dijo gyrados mientras hacia el ataque

-gyrados usa hiper rayo-dijo Misty-

-misty nooooooooooooooooooooo-dijo ash viendo en que casa estaban.

Fin del flashback:

-oak muchas gracias por darnos un hogar.

-no hay problema delia, aunque podrias ir a tú casa en el ...

-ese no es ya mi hogar oak,desde que me case con Red no vivo allí.

Flashback

-¡hay solo una regla en el palacio!-dijo la reina a leaf- ¡tu hermana menor será la heredera si no aceptas a sir galio como esposo!—grito la reina Isabel a su hija mayor-¡eres la princesa del palacio de Cameron!; ¡acepta tu destino!-dijo desesperada a su hija

-NO LO HARE MADRE-dijo leaf- yo tengo a alguien que amo, ¡Y ES EL CAMPEON DE KANTO!, y no dice la tradiccion que debe ser mi esposo aquel que me vencio en mi primer combate.

-pues si…

-EL FUE, EL LEGENDARIO RED-dijo llorando la princesa leaf- me voy-dijo mientras hacia su maleta- ya njo me llamo leaf, me llamo Delia-dijo a su madre espantada esta saco una pokebola y esta se elevo y fue destruida liberando a un - ¡estoy harta!, no te atrevas a usar tus pokemon-dijo mientras creaba una esfera brillante en su mano- soy Leaf alias delia EXprincesa de cameron e hija de alakazam acércate mas y yo te lanzare un psicorayo que te matara madre-diciendo esto ultimo con un tono de asco enorme y con mucha ira- me voy a casa con mi príncipe.

-dijo la reina llorando cuando su hija se fue sobre su pigeot-quiero que le acompañes, aunque haya pasado esto ella sigue siendo mi hija-dijo la reina María - la adoro.

Pueblo paleta 10 años después:

-Red porfavor no te mueras-dijo delia llorando junto al profesor blue "Samuel" oak y a su moribundo Red-cariño no te mueras.

-delia antes que muera jurame que nuestro hijo en tu vientre nunca sabra ni que fui su padre, ni quien me mato o siquiera el secreto de tus y sus poderes.

-pero-dijo delia llorando

-¡PROMETEMELO!-dijo red llorando-¡PROMETEME QUE NO TENDRA UNA VIDA BUSCANDO VENGANZA O QUE SE ALEJE DE LAS PERSONAS POR SE UN HIJO DEL ARBOL DE LA VIDA, O QUE SE CREA UNA MEZCLA ANTI NATURAL DE LUCARIO Y HUMANO; DELIA NO QUIERO QUE EL DESARROLLE SUS PODERES EL TEAM DARKNESS LO MATARA TAMBIEN, QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ!; ¡SOLO DILE CUANDO YA NO SE LE PUEDA OCULTAR!-dijo llorando-giovani me juro que lo ayudaría a volverse el mas poderoso , el equipo rocket intentara detener a mirage y su hibridisadores pokemon, pero tienes que prometérmelo delia porfavor-dijo mientras su cara se ponía palida y blue revisaba los aparatos para intentar desesperado que su amigo sobreviviera.

-te lo prometo red-dijo llorando delia-

-gracias-dijo llorando red-te amo leaf…-dijo mientras su corazón se detenia.

Fin del flahsback

-Lo lamento delia no quería que recordaras ese dia-dijo oak triste-

-no, no es tu culpa, temo que es hora de contárselo, no blue?-dijo delia destrozada

-si, me temo que si…leaf-dijo Blue.

Mientras tanto en el baño(o afuera de el):

-ashley que te sucede-dijo Misty a ash mientras estaban afuera del baño-te veo algo… pues estriñida.

-es que Misty-dijo acercándose a la oreja de ella- me da vergüenza verme en el espejo-admitió algo avergonzada.

-espera, ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?, es tu cuerpo-dijo Misty dándose cuenta de el porque ash no se bañaba todavía-oh ya veo, es por tu,ehhh , condición-dijo queriendo disculparse- ash te aseguro que…

-no digas nada Misty-dijo ash con una sonrisa- yo ya te perdone-dijo mirando la cara de Misty- pero me podrias ayudar en el baño-dijo con la cara roja-no estoy acostumbrado todavía a este cuerpo-dijo ash con la cara aun mas roja-no se como bañarme.

-claro vamos adenro entonces-dijo Misty abriendo la puerta del baño.

Lo que ella vio fue algo que a ash le erizo los pelos de punta, era brook completamente desnudo besando a violet en la boca de lengua, y estando violet apenas cubierta en la parte inferior por una toalla y siendo tocada por sus pechos por la sucia mano de brook (en el sentido figurado claro esta); violet además estaba sonando como mujer en celo, brook tardo menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de que Misty los observava y por prudencia salio corriendo (poniéndose los pantalones) obteniendo 5 segundos de ventaja de Misty, que salio a persegirlo con su temible Ditto con un grito que asustaría al mismísimo giratina-¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!.

Mientras tanto en la sala de oak:

-clemont, estas seguro que ninguno de tus inventos fncionaria-pregunto serena desesperada-

-como ya te dije serena –dijo Clemont-NO ESTOY SEGURO DE ESO-grito Clemont ya deseperado-no crees que si yo pudiera no curaría a ash; es mi mejor amigo serena.

-pero si ni siquiera estas intentando hallar una cura!-grito serena llorando.

-serena calmate, ash necesitara de nuestro apoyo por lo que esta pasando, se que es duro pero el probablemente se quede como mujer-dijo Clemont – es mejor que nosotros le demos apoyo y lo ayudemos a superar este problema.

-tienes razón Clemont-dijo serena dándole la razón a su amigo-hey escuchas eso-dijo al oir el grito de Misty.

-yo también lo escucho serena-dijo Clemont-¿bonnie tu también lo escuchas?

-pues si Clemont-dijo Bonnie mientras veian una nube de polvo que se hacercaba( eran brook y Misty)

Lo que ocurrio después fue muy confuso, Misty invoco a su ditto y le ordeno que atacara a brook, a dia de hoy ella no sabe como clemont recibió el golpe, tal vez brook lo puso en medio del ataque, tal vez resbalo y recibio el golpe accidental, tal vez Ditto se confundio, lo cierto es que el recibió el ataque cambia generos y cuando la luz se disperso apareció una mujer, vestida con overol azul y camisa amarilla junto con unos lentes (que por cierto pasaron de ser redondos a cuadrados, el poder de Ditto estaba creciendo), pechos doble E , pelo rubio y una voz, que parecía el cliché de una voz femenina algo nerd.

-que demonios me sucedió!-dijo Clemont sorprendiéndose por su voz-¡MISTY QUE ME HICISTE!-dijo furiosa-¿porque me transformaste en una mujer si no te hice nada?

-no era para ti Clemont, era para el baka de brook-dijo buscándolo para darle su merecido a el pervertido-demonios se escapo.

-yo no quería ser una mujer-dijo empezando a llorar-lo único que es bueno de esta situación es que ahora se lo que siente ash-dijo sin dejar de llorar

-clemont eres mi hermana mayor ahora?-pregunto inocentemente Bonnie causando que Clemont saliera corriendo de la casa de oak a bosque verde-¡clemont espera!-dijo ash mientras clemont salía corriendo

Espero que les guste subiré actualizaciones cuando me inspire si las quieren rápido dadme ideas en el review.

La personalidad de Misty esta basada en Aika de ore,twintale ni narimasu.

Que quede en claro estos días e tenido un bloqueo de escritor asi que espero que me deis ideas para el fanfic.

Si alguien se pregunta ash es hijo de Red y Leaf (siendo esta una princesa) y sobrino de Blue, y siendo Leaf la ultima de los hibridos pokemon-humanos.


	4. brock, delia revela su poder

pokemon es propiedad de nintendo, no crean que dejare los lemons atrás pero fanfiction me ha dado alarmas de que niños leen mi publicación haci que voy a tener que disminuir los lemons a unas pocas escenas en capítulos que marcare como de adultos y además censurare las groserías con *****; ojo el siguiente lemon lo hare con semipokefilia pero no he decidido "como" voy a convertir 7 pokemones de ash (pigeot, greninja, charizar, silveon, bayleaf, zorua(la niña de la película zoroakr el maestro de las ilusiones(ojo esta tendrá 16 años en esta historia|edad pokemon 4, edad humana 4 veces mayor calculen |(todos los pokemones de ash tienen su misma edad entre 4)),latias y pikachu) en personas "pokehumanas" si quieren saber esta definición revisen las notas al final de la historia.

* * *

Pokemon fanfiction capitulo 4:

historia de May :

Sobre jotho; dojo de la maestra celest:

-sun enserio eres débil-dijo un chico de pelo verde que veía a una chica de pelo rojo/amarillo con una katana intentar cortar un tronco de entrenamiento.

-al menos intento mejorar timber-dijo la chica- soy una hija de keldeo y debo dar la talla ¿no crees?-dijo mientras tomaba un respiro "técnica pokehumana espada silvante" y atacaba con tal velocidad que escapaba de la vista, después de la obvia burla de timber el tronco se partio y cayo de tal forma que se veía donde se había cortado únicamente.

-decias algo timber-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

-¡bien hecho sunset!-dijo una chica peli morada que vestia un doji de bushido con cinturón negro(los demás de la habitación vestia uno verde, naranja y blanco(el blanco es de sunset) respectivamente)- has mejorado mucho con la katana-dijo mientras sacaba un par de katanas mas de un estante- vamos hoy a hacer una prueba junto a timber, es hora de que pases a el siguiente nivel -dijo con una sonrisa- la maestra celest tendrá visistas de may la ranger asi que nosotras vamos a enseñarle cuanto hemos mejorado.

-pero maestra Twilight-dijo sunset algo asustada-no creo que yo pueda…

-temes no poder vencerme veo que alguien bajo porfin de la nube en la que se encontraba-dijo burlonamente timber- estoy seguro de que aunque pelearas perderías-dijo mientras sacaba una katana cuya guardia era de color marrona y se ponía en pose de combate.

-bueno timber si estas tan seguro pruébalo-dijo una chica de pelo fucsia-estoy segura de que sun podría vencerte-dijo mientras se ponía un cinturón de color naranja- sun dale su merecido baño de realidad.

-pe-pe-pero-dijo sunset con un poco de miedo-.

-calmate todo estará bien tu puedes vencerlo-dijo Twilight-d solo tienes que concentrarte me entendiste sunset.

-muy bien lo…lo… lo…lo…lo…lo…lo…lo intentare-dijo sunset desenvainando su espada.

Sunset y timber se colocaron en pose de combate(timber con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia); en ambos se notaba un aire de combate bastante poderoso,-mira una abertura-dijo timber atacando a sunset por la parte que dejo abierta "técnica pokemon slash"-fallaste -dijo sunset-"técnica humana espada silvante" apareció mientras ella atacaba a timber con tal velocidad que antes de que el lograra defenderse logro asestarle un poderoso tajo que desvio el ataque de timber y contraatacaba con mucho poder "daño critico"-buen golpe-dijo timber mostrando poco daño- pero siendo tu una hija de keldeo deberías ser tanto mas rápida como fuerte-dijo mientras apuntaba al suelo- debiste ver mejor donde ponías tus pies-dijo mientras atravesaba el piso y aparecia "técnica pokehumana jutsu oculto: Clonacion" mientras aparecían 2 copias del mismo – ahora perderas-dijo mientras los otros empezaban a girar con gran velocidad en círculos alrededor de sunset " técnica triple humana: north star cut" apareció mientras los tres se desviaba y cortaban a sunset dejando en el suelo la figura de un * y aparecia el cartel "el ataque fallo"- que demonios ahhhh-dijo timber siendo golpeado y atrapado en una esfera de agua (sus otros clones habían sido atravesados con lanzas) de este mismo elemento y aparecia un cartel que decía "overdrive: keldeo awake break"; timber se aterro cuando sunset cambiaba de forma y parecía una paladin con armadura y pelo largo y sacaba una katana de la nada y deswtrosaba la esfera con timber adentro-victoria sunset-dijo Twilight cuando timber apareció de la enorme tumba de agua que sunset invoco-bien ella no lo hizo …*escupe agua* tan mal como yo*vuelve a escupir agua pero en mayor cantidad* esperaba que lo hicieses, no lo tomes a mal pero no imagine que podrias usar el awake fase 1, aunque creo que trague demasiada…-dijo timber antes de vomitar un chorro de agua bastante lago antes de decir-odio tu overdrive nuevo-dijo dsmayandose.

Twilight se acerco a su alumna y le toco el hombro mientras miraba apenada esta como dejo a timber se disculpaba, esta al sentir la mano se dio la vuelta y vio a su maestra sosteniendo un cinturo de color amarillo, esta le dijo:

-no te preocupes, timber ha recibido peores palizas, la mayoría buscadas, pero esto no entra en su lista de las peores-dijo sonriendo- en cambio tu, la mas pequeña de la familia shimer , y única legendaria de tu familia has entrenado mas duro que cualquier otro pokehumano de jotho y probablemente seas una de las…

-twilight silencio-dijo gloriosa con enojo mientras le doblaba el brazo a Twilight para impedir que ella hablara-sun esa información es algo… secreta-dijo buscando bien las palabras que decía-pero de todas formas-dijo mientras le pasaba a sunset el cinturón-te lo has ganado

De repente su oyo que alguien(y creo que saben quien) entraba al dojo junto a un niño pequeño que vestia con una blusa de la chica (y aun asi le quedaba como un camisón), esta le dijo al pequeño:

-hijo espero que te quedes aquí necesito hablar con alguien-dijo may a manaphy(ojo nadie sabe que ella es may)-¿ ¡donde esta la maestra celest!?.dijo gritando may.

-tu quien eres?-dijo gloriosa sacando la espada y amenazando a may-nadie tiene permitido entrar al dojo de celest, y eso te incluye bestia in humana.

-cuidado con lo que dices niña-dijo may antes de ser golpeada en la boca por gloriosa.

-gloriosa no deberías haber hecho eso-dijo Twilight ayudando a may.

-suelta a esa vaca twi-le dijo gloriosa amenazando a Twilight-ella morirá por entrar a este lugar sagrado sin tener permiso-dijo desenvainando su katana, y atacando a may.

Antes de que gloriosa lograra cortar a may esta agarro el filo de la katana liberando un hilito de sangre-MAMA-dijo manaphy- no te preocupes estare bien-dijo may liberándose de los brasos de Twilight y sacando algo de fuego de su mano- creías que podrias conmigo hija de virizion; yo soy la hija de entei mas poderosa y debo ver a la maestra celest, yo may la primera ranger pokehumana, te reto a un combate por ver a la maestra celest.

-claro anciana-dijo gloriosa segura de su victoria.

-ummm escúchame gloriosa ella en realidad-intento decirle Twilight pero antes de terminar la frase gloriosa la mando a callar; gloriosa segura de su fuerza lanzo un ataque con sus manos limpias las cuales sacaron dos sables de plantas "técnica pokemon hoja navaja", antes de que lograra tocar a may ella se lanzo hacia gloriosa y saco 2 sables pero de aire "técnica pokemon movimiento espejo" cuando chocaron may destrozo los de gloriosa y le corto parte de la mejilla luego le pego una patada en llamas "técnica pokemon patada ígnea" arrojando a gloriosa a la pared y quemándole el estomago, gloriosa (bastante furiosa a ese punto) desenvaino su espada y ataco con furia a may "técnica pokemon sacred sword", antes de que esta golpeara a may ella detuvo la mano de gloriosa para después darle un puñetazo en la mandibula "técnica humana: riposte", tras esto gloriosa saco un par de manos del suelo que sujetaron a may luego sacando un monton de lotos los cuales se transformaron en diversas armas cortantes y atacando con estos a may mientras aparecia "overdrive tajo de la dríada"-¡MAMÁ!-grito manaphy antes de ver a su madre(intacta) dentro de una esfera de fuego-calma manaphy no me lograron hacer nada-dijo may mirando a gloriosa-fue bastante poderoso pero aun asi llevo mas tiempo peleando que tú y sé que usar mi mejo arma al inicio no es la mejor estrategia, debes guardarlo para cuando un enemigo este agotado; justo como lo estas tu ahora-dijo mientras extendia su mano y de esta surgiesfera de energía roja-creo que acabas de perder niña-dijo mientras aparecia el cartel "overdrive: entei daimongi fire blast" después de esto apareció la imagen de la cara de entei rugiendo y después may lanzo la esfera con enorme poder que impacto contra gloriosa donde exploto y la envolvió en llamas para terminar con un golpe de parte de may que dejo el símbolo del fireblast en el suelo dejando medio muerta a gloriosa.

-veo que perdiste "niña"-dijo may a gloriosa para burlarse de su derrota-no deberías meterte con tus mayores (ojo may tiene 17, ash tiene 16 y Twilight y gloriosa son las mayores de las espadachinas legendarias teniendo 13 años cada una, timber spruse tiene 12 y sunset shimer tiene 10).

-bien hecho mami-dijo manaphy.

-has mejorado may-dijo una señora de 35 años con pelo multicolor y un uniforme de bushido con cinta dorada-la ultima vez no podias vencerme-dijo riéndose-pero ahora puedes incluso derrotar a 1 de mis mejores alumnas; ¿para que viniste?.

-maestra-dijo haciendo una reverencia-necesito llegar a kanto rápido, ash esta en graves problemas-dijo mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una imagen de un hombre de pelo y ojos negros, de piel blanca como de cadáver, ropajes negros y una mirada maligna- black mirague intenta capturarlo.

* * *

Historia de ash:

En el bosque alrededor de pueblo paleta(zona peligrosa categoría 1 de los rangers).

-¡CLEMONT!;¡CLEMONT!-gritaban ash, mary, misty, Bonnie, delia, brook y serena debido a que buscaban a Clemont,- ¡CLEMONT REGRESA!

-¡todo esto es culpa de brook!-dijo misty- si tan solo se hubiera quedado quieto.

-¡mi culpa!-dijo brook-¡MI CULPA!-dijo enojado de forma que se puso rojo de pura ira-¡TU ERES LA QUE LO TRANSFORMO EN UNA MUJER!.

-¡PERO TU LO PUSISTE EN MEDIO!

-¡EN ESE CASO LAMENTO EVITAR SER VICTIA DE TU FURIA DE GYARADOS!

-¡QUE NO SOY UN GYARADOS!

-¡callense los dos!-dijo ash poniéndose entre los dos(estando esta cansada de separalos)-escuchenme bien, misty tu lanzaste el ataque y tu broock la provocaste; ahora ayúdennos a buscar a Clemont y no mas peleas; me han entendido.

-si-dijieron los dos algo apenados.

-ahora apresurémonos por culpa de ustedes Clemont y nosotros estamos en una zona peligrosa sin mas pokemones que pikachu y charizard

-*¿no necesitamos a nadie mas verdad ratita?*-dijo charizard confiada (repaso ***significa lenguaje pokemon***)

-*charizard no te fies*-dijo pikachu-*he estado con los ranger desde hace un tiempo y si dicen que algo es peligroso, es que lo es*

-¿ash podrias explicarme porque esta zona tiene pokemon raros y no la exploran?-pregunto

-es que tienen pokemones híper agresivos están ame recordar-dijo ash mientras intentaba recordar cuales eran- son beedrills, scysters, arcaines, tauros, spearrows y creo que también dragonites, los ranger no han catalogado todavía el nivel de los pokemon de la zona asi que no han recibido ni nombre ni medallas necesarias pero estaremos bien (ojo|| significan en la mente de alguien) |espero|.

En eso se oye un grito de una joven y nuestro grupo de rescate va en auxilio de la voz, cuando llegaron al claro vieron a una joven asustada vistiendo unos overoles azules camisa azul y amarillo, cabello amarillo atado a una cola de caballo, un pechon de tamaño EE(mary se hecho a llora pensando: porque de las mujeres cambiadas de genero tengo el pecho más pequeño) y unos ojos verde con gafas cuadradas, ella era Clemont (fem Clemont), estaba rodeada de scyters que intentaban atacarle.

-charizard usa lanzallamas-dijo ash.

-*de acuerdo*-dijo charizar mientras de su boca salían llamas que quemaron a los scyters ellos volaron lo mas rápido que pudieron-*cobardes*

-Clemont estas bien-dijo a la chica rubia de pecho grandes(por cierto mary se hecho a llorar al ver el tamaño de estos que superaban en min.5 tallas el suyo aunque 3 tallas menores al de ash (ojo 1 talla 5 cm, pechos de misty 89 cm, de mary 110 cm, pechos de serena 130 cm, pechos de ash 155cm)pensando que ella era la chica gender bender mas pechiplano)-estas herida.

-s-si solo el orgullo-dijo mientras se sonrojada al ver a ash y a los demás que fueron a ayudarla.

-¡Clemont!, ¿por qué huiste?, ¡no me importa el genero que seas eres mi hermano!-dijo Bonnie llorando-¡te aseguro que nunca, nunca voy a dejarte!

-bonnie, gracias-dijo Clemont llorando-PERO YO NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI EL RESTO DE MI-NUESTRA VIDA, ¿¡POR QUE ME METIERON EN MEDIO DE ESE ESTUPIDO ATAQUE!?

-espera tu no quedaste en medio por error mio-dijo misty asustada –yo crei que fue mi culpa-dijo misty aliviada.

-lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de cambiar de genero fue que una mano me empujo en medio de el ataque.

-en serio-dijo misty sorprendiéndose-pero…!BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!-dijo enojada hacia el presente-ERES UN MALDI** HI** DE **** TE MERECES ESTO-dijo mientras sacaba a ditto y este usaba su ataque cambiageneros .

-¡MISTY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-dijo brook estremeciendo todo el bosque (y también todo kanto), mientras se transformaba en una chica de pelo castaño largo con una blusa naranja y unos pantalones caquis que le quedaban algo apretados y curvas muy resaltantes (figura de reloj de arena) con pechos 1 talla MENOR a la de mary (esta termino respirando aliviada porque no era la "plana" del grupo) y con ojos marrones, cuando su transformación termino ella se hecho a llorar-¡POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MI!

-te lo mereces-dijieron Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Delia, Charizard y Pikachu; misty por su parte no pensaba que había recibido de la totalidad de sus crímenes en castigo.

-ERESN UN DES********-dijo mientras le rompia la espalda a brook con la fuerza de su pierna mientras cpn su mano jalaba la cabeza de brook para atrás, esta por su parte golpeaba el suelo con la señal de me rindo de la lucha libre.

-Ya basta los dos-dijo ash mientras le golpeaba a misty (ojo ash ahora es ahora una chica asi que no es una falta de respeto, el que gopee a un chico si lo es) y le jalaba la oreja a brook-no saben que peligroso es este lug…lu…ar…ar…ar-dijo ash interrumpiéndose en medio de la frase.

-¡que!-dijieron todos-.

-MANADA DE GROWLITHE-grito ash.

Los growlithe los tenían rodeados, ash era el único que tenia pokemon pero charizar fue fácilmente derrotada por no poder usar su ataque tipo fuego mas poderoso debido a que era absorbido por los pokemon, al poco tiempo también lo fue pikachu y no había escapatoria los amigos estaban resignados a morir, debido a que nunca podrían hacerle frente a una manada de estos pokemon, pero delia no pensaba igual.

-¡rindanse!-les grito delia.

-mcewes-le pregunto ash.

-porfavor, todos, lo que van a ver es algo que no deben decirle a nadie.

-ummhum, creo que igual no lo vamos a contar-dijo fem brook.

-bien-dijo mientras movia sus manos hacia ellos-se metieron con la pokehumana equivocada- dijo "leaf usa técnica pokehumana migraña psíquica" los growlithe se elevaron mientras los demás veian como la mitad de los pokemon caian derrotados, los demás growlithe atacaron a delia liderados por uno variacolor, delia respondio rápidamente creando un baston de energía y noqueando a 2 de los 10 growlithe "leaf uso golpe oseo", 2 de los growlithes atacaron a delia usando colmilo fuego mientras otro usaba lanzallamas, delia al ver eso movio su pie derecho al frente y se puso en posición de dar un golpe cuando exclamo una de las frases que daban poder a sus movimientos: ¡escudo real del palacio cameron! ¡defiende a tu sierva!-dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe que genero un escudo que detuvo a los 3 pokemones; luego aparecieron de hay un grupo de caballeros en armaduras que atacaron con sus lanzas a los pokemon, pero ash no veía eso, veía a su madre, ella noto que se veía mas joven y además irradiaba una energía color azul, depues de el ataque, los 5 growlithe atacaron liderados por el variacolor "manada growlithe usa colmillo ígneo", delia estaba preparada y cuando recibió el ataque lanzo 5 puñetazos mortíferos al recibir el ataque "leaf uso contra ataque" al terminar todos los growlithe quedaron derrotados.

-Ash-dijo delia la cual parecía de 16-chicas, les suplico que no digan esto a nadie.

-pero, como lo hiciste-dijo Clemont.

-Clara no es buena idea que lo sepas le ahora, les dire a todos como use este poder-dijo delia (o leaf como se tiene que llamar ahora)

-heee-dijo Clemont confundida-Clara?

-bueno; Clemont es mejor que tengas un nombre femenino, y también brook, creo que los nombres clara y Brooks le quedarían bien a ustedes, no creen-dijo leaf con una mirada traviesa, sin notar a un arcaine que la ataco por la espalda "arcaine usa envite ígneo golpe critico" ash vio como su madre caia al suelo y casi era asesinada, los demás vieron a ash enojarse y su mano empezó a mostrar un sello con el símbolo de dialga y ataco a arcaine "ash uso la técnica gigaimpacto" el arcaine quedo dañado y este ataco a ash "ash usa la técnica pokehumana: close dragon claw" ash ataco a el enemigo con su mano que brillaba y le noqueo por completo.; después de esto ella se desmayo

-¡ASH!

* * *

Historia de N:

Mansión de las 2 musas:

-¡ANTEA; CONCORDIA!- grito N-hermanas vengan pronto.

-que hermano-dijo antea mirándolo con sus ojos que mostraban una tonalidad algo rosada/azulada,(sintoma de la lucha entre ella y el control mental)

-esto-les mostro N a sus hemanas, una carta llena de manchas de sangre pero que tenia el emblema del equipo plasma blanco(aquellos aun leales a ghestis y a la igualdad pokemon)-es la ultima carta de ghetis-dijo N con largimas en los ojos mientras sus hermanas empezaban a llorar, ghetis era como el padre de los 3- m la dio antes de que mirague le atravezara el corazón.

-¿y que dice?-pregunto concordia quitándole la carta y legendola-.

La carta decía:

 _"Querido N_

 _Tengo una confesión horrible, hace 2 años nuestro rival, black, aquel que arruino los planes del team plasma por años me confeso algo que al inicio no le crei, resulta que la razón por la que los pokemon no se rebelan ante los humanos es porque estos están castigados por el mismicimo dios de todo, arceus…"_

-ehhhhhhh!-dijo N no creía lo que concordia estaba leyendo-segura que dice eso-arrebatandole la carta y leyéndola.

 _"resulta que al inicio no había diferencias entre pokemon y humanos, solo algunas partes como las orejas o el cabello distinguían las dos razas, además había una tercera los shugo tenshi, black era uno de los últimos de esta raza, resulta que ellos deben juzgar a los pokemon por culpa de un intento de conquista de estos a los humanos que no tienen poderes, solo un pequeño puñado de los pokemon originales no fueron castigados y estos son los que mirague busca, los Pokehumanos, black era de los últimos de los shugo tenshi, los otros que siguen vivos son White (entrenadora famosa y maestra de tu hermana antea), gold campeón de yotho, cristal guardiana de las torres de yotho, ruby gran coordinador de hoenn, shapire campeona de hoenn, platinum conocido como el héroe de sinnoh, "Y" la única hija del inmortal AZ y alguien que me dijiste que era muy importante para ti, ash kétchup de pueblo paleta, hijo del difunto red. N tienes que encontrar a ash ,yo mismo no le crei a black cuando me lo dijo y lo mande al calabozo, pero este me asusto al romper y doblar los barrotes como si fueran de goma y cuando los guardias lo atacaron con sus pokemon este sin sacar a sus pokemon los noque a mano limpia, el me dio un artefacto shugo tenshi antiguo el cual me permite ver el futuro a medias y ash esta en graves problemas, black fue contra mirague pero cuando lo vi devuelta el estaba casi muerto y yo fui uno de los que lo vio antes de morir, me hizo rogar que no dejaría que los pokemon fueran condenados a ser bestias para toda la eternidad y que debía salvar a ash, te aviso que mirague mando a un agente a convertir a ash en mujer, pues resulta que su madre es de las pokemon originales que no fueron castigadas y si se transforma en mujer, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que pierda el don shugo tenshi, pero no temas no importa si mirague logra o no su cometido, una amiga de ash, Misty encontró el pokemon agente de mirague y lo volvio su amigo, después de esto yo logre hablar unos segundos antes de que su nueva ama despertara. El no borrara el gen de ash pero si su maestra le ordena transformalo el tendrá que cumplir su voluntad._

 _Hijo esta carta te llegara el 12avo dia de otoño tienes menos de 20 dias antes que el agente de mirague destruya el team plasma, y después de eso tendras 70 dias antes de que mirague inutilize a los tenshi._

 _Nececito que tu y concordia entrenen a ash a combatir como les enseño White, antes de despedirme solo les dire fueron las personas mas importantes para mi, los extrañare…_

 _Con tristeza_

 ** _Lord Gethis su rey un dia, pero ahora su padre._**

p.d: cuídense de antea"

-no es posible-dijo N- ash es el elegido de zecrom

-cierto no es asi-dijo antea- lord gethis ha de averse vuelto loco.

-espera N es la ultima voluntad de nuestro padre.

-tienes razón debemos cumplirla-dijo N-ademas me preocupa mucho ash, era uno de mis mejores amigos

-pues bien vámonos a kanto.

* * *

Historia de ?

-falta poco-dijo un hombre en un capuchón negro-ash kétchup eres la que sigue-dijo con una imagen de ash en la mano.

-en serio crees que dejare que hagas eso-dijo una mujer extraña, sacando una espada.

Notas de el editor:

pokehumanos o también llamados "Wasure" o "Korera no shobatsu" son una de las 3 razas primigenias y ancestros de los pokemon; de forma humanoide estos humanos tienen enormes poderes basados en los 6 elementos: fuego,planta,agua,bicho,siniestro, tierra y hada, fueron castigados por arceus (exceptuando el tipo hada y el normal los cuales se aliaron con los shugo tenshi)por intentar conquistar a los humanos sin poderes;transformándolos en meros animales divididos en razas (ejemplo pikachus) solo serán devueltos a su forma natural cuando los shugo tenshi consideren que están listos.

shugo tenshi: son guardines que creo arceus; como dicen las leyendas ellos son nobles y bondadosos, pero unos pocos (los Aku no daten-shi) se aliaron con los pokehumanos para conquistar a los humanos; los grandes sabios decidieron que los shugo tenshi para que no se corrompan tomaran la misma forma de los pokehumanos pero representándolos de forma noble; se dice que los legendarios no indispensables (ergo no necesarios para la vida) son antiguos shugo tenshi que tomaron esta forma para juzgar a los pokemon, de ellos se derivan los tipos: lucha, roca, hielo, dragon, psíquico, veneno y algunos siniestros; se dice que red, gold, silver, ruby, shaphire, platinum, black y Y son los últimos shugo tenshi que quedaban(o quedan según sea el caso) en el mundo, actualmente ash es la única shugo tenshi confirmada; se cree que los guardianes de aura y las musas son aprendises de estos, esto se dice por el diario de antea que dice (o mas bien, "dira", yo voy a escribir este diario que relatara los eventos antes de que Antea sea controlada, tendrá algunas pistas de que pasara ya que White era una shugo tenshi que podía ver perfectamente el futuro), "…hoy perdi mi fe en los humanos, mi maestra White fue asesinada por mirague, ella me lanzo un liquido horrible que cuando toco mi piel parecía un acido, aun siento el dolor, pero, lo que mas duele es lo que me dijo White, que importa ese mal***o humano y sus hermanas, no lo que ella dijo fue de ayuda ese ash debe salvar la especie, sino los pokemon no volverán a la normalidad… no debería escriir esto en mi diario, concordia o N lo revisarían, si lo hace les espera un elbirret onitsed, por que escribi asi no soy ayo, ese liquido debe haberme afectado, bueno escribiré la profesia que me dejo, igual ni yo la entiendo, 1| 19| 18| 15| 29| 6| 18|| 4| 5|h ||7|| 3l 18| 23| 99| 4|| 4| 55| ||88| 55| 4| 55| 15| significara el inicio de la r55|55|15|1|18|r|15|18|cion de los pokehumanos, o se lo que significa pero algún dia lo sabre." Pista para el acertijo: el primer beso de ash/ 55 es E.

el bushido de este mundo el nivel es : blanco, azul, amarillo, violeta, verde, rojo, marron, azul oscuro, naranja, negro y el nivel dorado que es el maximo.

técnicas pokemon son las que aparecen en los juegos; las técnicas de los humanos son sacadas de diversos RPG o creadas por mi (o algún tercero) las técnicas pokehumanas son fusiones de técnicas humanas y técnicas pokemon o mejoras de las anteriores; las técnicas dobles y triples son basadas en técnicas que aparecen en RPGs como: Chrono trigger, FFIV after years y black sigil, el overdrive es sacado de FF X

awake están basados en las liberaciones de las bestias de naruto(ya saben va de a fase, desde el 0 al 9)

pokehumanos: May es la pokehumana de blaziken y entei, ash de 4 legendarios y 2 normales (si estos pokemon extraños son "normales") siendo estos arceus, dialga, palkia y rayquaza(los que mas ayudo en sus películas) , lucario y evee(esta chica tiene varios sellos en su cuerpo además de los awaken compárenla con naruto demasiado poder para dejar libre siendo que solo puede haceder a sus poderes de lucario y dialga(este ultimo de forma limitada) sin que ella rompa los sellos) además es una shugo tenshi tipo dragon y lucha, Mary es la pokehumana de lopunny y legendaria de latios y latias (los 3 pokehumanos legendarios de kanto tienen de 2-4 pokemon legendarios de ancestros; misty es la pokehumana de las 3 aves, Clara(femClemont) es la pokehumana de luxray y genesect, Bonnie es la legendaria de zygarde, serena es la legendaria de Xerneas, leaf es la pokehumana de un lucario y un alakazam además de la legendaria de mew, red fue el legendario de arceus anterior y además pokehumano de evee; gloriosa spruse es la legendaria de virizion; Twilight shimer es la legendaria de cobalion, timber spruse es el legendario de terrakion, y sunset shimer es la legendaria de keldeo, como dato extra brook es el pokehumano de un blissey y un rockruff.

pokehumanos: ? es el pokehumano de gyratina; mirague es la NEWpokehumana hija de un gengar y su entrenadora, Black es el NEWpokehumano hijo de mirague y un spiritomb, Antea es la musa de el amor y NPH de un gradevoair y un Gallede(una de las únicas NEWpokehumana nacida de dos pokemon) hermana de Concordia y esclava de mirague , esta controlada por el elixir mental(destruido por completo por may), es la esclava de mirague y intento evitar que N y Concordia se reunan con ash, es la pokehumana de zekrom (el cual no le permite usar su poder).

enemigos y amigos pokehumanos: es la hija de mirague y un mewtwo se revela contra de su madre y odia su "condición de NPH"; N es un NPH de padre desconocido y madre gradevoair quiere proteger a ash por considerarla la "amiga que nunca tuvo" y además de ser su crush es además el pokehumano de reshiram, Concordia musa de la paz y la única de los 3 de teselia que no es un pokehumano sino un Caballero de aura aprendiendo de un Blissey, tiene un crush con Brooks(fem brock(:P)) tiene atrapada a su hermana sabiendo que esta bajo el control de mirague.

muertos: creador de los elixires humanos y mentales, se llevo el secreto de como crear estos a la tumba gracias a Red.

no esta siendo controlada totalmente, gracias a sus poderes psíquicos esta en un estado dual, cuando sus ojos son rosados significa que esta completamente controlada, con sus ojos medio rosados esta en conflicto(su mente dice algo y el control otra cosa) y con sus ojos azules tiene control sobre ella misma, aun asi ella desprecia a ash porque esta enamorada de N y teme que este escape con ella.

Como con otro trabajo que hize voy a hacer un pequeño concurso; en este fanfic tiene personajes de otro fanfic que yo hice pero no es el mismo "mundo" la persona que resuelva por qué tengo estos personajes si no son de la serie y no es un crossover hare un pequeño chat privado para enterarse de como será la línea de tiempo del siguiente capitulo y aparecerá el nombre que decida para el personaje que representara a la abuela de Ash (madre de leaf), espero que les guste.

Pista del reto: ver video este video: watch?v=065X2D8IWX0; la persona que lo diga por el review será la que enviare lo anterior como mi dirección de Facebook para que sea mi amigo/a.


End file.
